Sarasvati
Sarasvati, (サラスヴァティ, Sarasuvati) is a recurring demon in the series. History Hindus believe that Sarasvati is the goddess of knowledge, music and the arts. Sarasvati has been identified with the Vedic Sarasvati River. She is considered as consort of Brahma, the Hindu god of creation. Thus, with the goddesses Lakshmi and Parvati or Durga, she forms the Tridevi, who are consorts of the male trinity of Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva, respectively. Sarasvati's children are the Vedas, which are the oldest sacred texts of Hinduism. She is known in East Asia as Benzaiten or Biancaitian (弁財天, lit. "god of wisdom and wealth"), one of the Seven Lucky Gods. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Nymph Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Coins *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Pentacle Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 3 The Movie: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Sarasvati appears as a regular field boss on Suginami field. She later acts as a boss of the hack dungeon in Ichigaya. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Sarasvati can be obtained by mutating Abe no Seimei, Aeshma, Parvati, Ildanach, Hunab Ku, Charon, or Succubus. ''Persona 3'' Persona 3 The Movie Saravati was used to cast an ice spell on the Arcana Emperor and Arcana Empress. He obtained her after the Arcana Priestress was defeated. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In the Animation, Otome has Sarasvati as her main demon. Sarasvati is summoned to fight against Phecda, and briefly manages to significantly damage the complete entity with her Drain attack before it separates. The separate halves of Phecda then destroys her, Hibiki's Suzaku and Io's Kikuri-Hime in a single blast of its combined laser. It later briefly appears fighting against a Megrez bud, again using Drain to attack it. However, this did not seem to impede Megrez's progress. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice=Repel |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Bufudyne |Effect1= Heavy Ice damage to a single enemy |Cost1= 14 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Rakunda |Effect2= Decreases all enemies' defense |Cost2= 15 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Mabufudyne |Effect3=Heavy Ice damage to all enemies |Cost3= 32 MP |Level3= 50 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Coin Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV